When Light becomes Flesh and Bloods
by Dark Passage
Summary: I know stupid title but I guess you are just going to have to deal with it. What happens when a half-blood is projected as a DHI in the middle of a attack from the Minotaur. Well that is what I explore here hope you like.
1. Chapter 1

_Well it is finally here my first story. First chapter is a little long sorry about that but there where some things I had to go ahead and get out of the way now unfortunately I do not own PJO or Kingdom Keepers they belong to Rick Riordan and Ridely Person now that that is put of the way on with the story._

He ran down the street at a full sprint. As he ran he stole a glimpse behind him trying to catch a glimpse of whatever it was that was chasing him. He couldn't find but he knew it was still there because he could hear it, the sound of metal scraping pavement filling his ears and when he looked again he saw a red glow, that horrible red glow of the beast eyes. He turned into an ally and ran straight into a dead end. He turned but to late as soon as he turned he was suddenly falling and then he was pinned to the ground. He stared straight up right into its eyes, straight into the glow that showed him all that feared. He looked into them trying to get a glimpse of his fate. He found it. He couldn't bear it any longer, he couldn't help but to recoil away from the cold, steely gaze of the metal beast as realised this was the end, for in it's eyes all he saw was a soulless machine that felt no pity or sorrow, no mercy or resentment, no compassion or love yet it still felt but it felt only misery and hate for this world and all in it, the feelings of a true killer. All this going threw his head in a split second and then as the mechanical beast opened its jaws to do away with him time seemed to slow down and he became painfully aware of everything at once, of the metal claws digging into his arm as the held him firmly to the ground, of the sound of gears turning in the beast and how his eyes seemed to drill holes into his very being, but most of all he became aware of how truly hopeless the situation was, and then nothing. The next day his body was found burned and charred two blocks away.

Finn's pov

*Frick frick frick* was all I could think as I dove for cover. Phillipy and I where heading towards Pirates of the Caribbean under a suspicion that they where hiding Chernabog  
in the cells we had found there when the flippen Minotaur comes barging out of nowhere. Yay it was a trap. I am hiding behind one of those rectangular cement planters that some bushes in it and I take a peek around the corner. *That fricken idiot what are you doing just standing there staring at it Phillipy* I run towards him when the Minotaur started to lift his arm to deliver a devastating blow then I just stop in my tracks. There is Phillipy poking his head out from behind a shop on the otherside of the Minotaur so who was that?

? pov

*Why me Zeus why me* I was having another one of those stupid dreams again and why the frick was it in the Magic Kingdom at Disney World what could possibly be happening there. I got my answer when I turned around. Of all the things that could have crawled out from the depths of Tartarus I just had to be the Minotaur just my luck. The worst part is I couldn't even do anything except stand here and see how things play out. And that is when I hear the scuffing of shoes and I turn my head to look in the direction it came from and what do you know, there is a kid just standing there looking at something on the other side of me and then at the Minotaur. Wait a second why is he glowing, and what the frick he can see the Minotaur what.*Oh frick he is not looking at the Minotaur, he is looking at me and if he could see me then...* I dove out of the way just in time as the Minotaur's fist smashes the spot I was standing on just a second ago. *Frick, frick, frick. Ok just calm down what weapons do I have on me. Crap I don't even have my pistol with me much less my AK. Ok lets see what about my dagger, nope well that is just great. Wait a second, belt, yes I am so fricken glad I made that grenade.*  
Finn's pov  
*Please tell me that kid did not just pull a grenade of his belt. Yep he did. Just my luck, first the Minotaur then a teenage kid with explosives just great.* Next thing I know I am running towards Phillipy but making sure to go around the square to do so. The whole time keeping my eyes on the kid and the Minotaur. I had to admit that kid could handle himself in a fight and he acted as if he had fought monsters like this before.

?'s pov  
*Come on give me an opening show me your weakness come on co... Oh there you are now if I can just figure out how to use it and your as good as dust.* He swung down his arm and next thing I know I am acting purely on instinct and adrenaline. I run towards the incoming fist and at the last moment slide underneath while pulling the pin on the grenade. When he had started to go threw with his swing his armor had shifted so that the grenade could be thrown threw the crack on the side and under the chest plate but it would have to be a perfect throw which some how I made probably with pure luck. When the Minotaur swung his arm back up it pulled the chest plate forward holding the grenade in place. I barely had time to get out of the way and plug my ears. As soon as I plug my ears the grenade went of. I turned around and there was just a pile of giant yellow dust left. "Haha that worked better than I thought it would, I need to make more of those" I said to no one in particular.

Finn's pov  
I reached Phillipy about the same time as the loud bang sounded. "Phillipy you have any idea who this kid is."

"No but I have been watching him fight the Minotaur and he can hold his own I think it might be a good idea to try to recruit him to be a keeper"

"What no Phillipy that is a terrible idea we don't know who this kid is or how he got here.

"Well it would be better than the overtakers getting him, he would be a great alley but a very formidable enemy"

"Fine we will try to make him a keeper but if this backfires it falls on you"

"I will take my chances"

?'s pov  
I was brushing off the dust when the kid I saw earlier starts to walk up to me with another kid.

"Names Finn and this is Phillipy" said the one I had already seen

"Now lets get straight to the point we protect Disney from the villains they created such as the Minotaur which you just blew up and we want you to join us" said Phillipy

"Ok I don't even know you people and then you come up to me tell me you guys can some how see the Minotaur, are part of some secrete group who fights Disney villains, and then ask me to join you guys in fighting them, well I am going to have to decline I have my own problems to deal with and weapons to build"

"What is this your talking about now about building weapons and all, who the frick are you?" asked Finn.

"Names Apollo son of..." I never got to finish my sentence cause next thing I know I am waking up in my bed at Camp-Half blood. *Gods it was all a dream, wait a second where is my grenade*

_Haha this took me forever to right I had to redo it so many times. Sorry the chapter was so long but I wanted to tell you guys the OC's name at the end of this chapter. Tell me who should Apollo's godly parent be. Well hope you enjoyed press the follow and Favorite button below feel free to leave a comment until next time this is Dark Passage signing off._


	2. Chapter 2

_Haha this is Dark Passage signing back on hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter before we begin first off I don't own Pjo or Kingdom Keepers all rights to them belong to Rick Riordan and Ridily Person second off I forgot to mention this in the first chapter if a set of words has two of these * around them it is the character's thoughts and last but not least I realize that I misspelled Philby's name in the last chapter so I will go back and fix that (eventually) now that all of that is out of the way on with the story_

Apollo's pov

Three days after the battle in the magic kingdom

I fell onto my bed worn out after sword practice. I just sat there letting my mind wander *... Who where those kids in the Magic Kingdom and what was going on there...* I haven't been able to get my mind off the incident. I was suddenly snapped out of my thoughts by a knock on the door. "It's open." The door creaked open.

"Hello" said whoever was there it was a female voice.

"What do you want," I said as I looked up my faced softened when I saw it was Annabeth and she was crying, "Oh, Annabeth what happened?" I asked in a sympathetic voice as I got up and walked over to her. She suddenly wrapped her arms around me, buried her face into my shoulder, and started to cry even harder. I hesitantly wrapped my arms around her. We just stood there like that Annabeth squeezing me and crying into my shoulder and me hugging her, speaking soothing words to her in a soft voice. Finally I lift her off my shoulders, "Annabeth, tell me whats wrong."  
t  
She looked up at me tears streaking down her face her face and eyes where red and puffy I had never seen her like this I couldn't imagine what could possibly have happened to her. "P-Percy h-he he" she couldn't quite get it out and she started crying again.

"Come on and sit down," I tell her as I lead her over to my bed and had her sit down, "Now what did Percy do"

"H-he," she said in between sobs, "broke up with me," and then she broke into tears again.

"Oh," Is all I can manage to say. I sit down next to her and she puts her head on my shoulder and continues to cry. I started to rub her back trying to make her feel better but for the most part I just sat there silently. Now I know why she came here so she could get away from everyone else. When she stops crying I lift her head up off my shoulder and lift her chin so she is looking at me. "Listen Annabeth, every thing is going to be just fine it hurts I am sure but trust me it is going to get better maybe not soon and defiantly not today but I promise you it will get better, with every passing day it will hurt less and less and eventually you will get over it and some day you will find some one else."

"Thanks Apollo you always do seem to know just what to say"

"Hey what are friends for." And with that she got up gave me a hug and walked out. After that I left my cabin and headed for the archery range. As I walked away I stopped at the edge of the clearing I stopped and turned around to admire my recently finished cabin. It wasn't like any of the other cabins that where designed to reflect their godly parents it was just a normal log cabin placed in a clearing in the woods. We don't now my godly parent because I haven't been claimed after the three years I have been here but we know I am a demigod because I can pass through the barrier around the camp and you could ask any of the saytrs and they will say I am. They can't tell my godly parent by my skills because I am to really good at most everything that I could get from the gods and I don't plan on showing them any of my powers anytime soon since I seem to have the powers of more than one god/goddess. So after my second year of being here without being claimed they decided to build me this cabin and finally move me out of the Hermes cabin.

After I cleared my head at the archery range I headed back to my cabin and climbed onto the roof. It was well after dark so I just laid there staring at the stars. I could name all of this constellations and planets that we could see, what can I say I guess my uncle passed down his love of space to me. I eventually dozed off but after what happened after I did I wish O never had.

_Haha cliff hangers. Don't kill me for the break up between Percy and Annabeth I love Percabeth and everything but I needed to it will become extremely important later on in the story. Well hope you enjoy it so far please press the follow and favorite buttons and leave a comment below feel free to pm me till next time this is Dark Passage signing off._


	3. Chapter 3

_Haha ello all you people out there you are reading When Light Becomes Flesh and Bloods and this is Dark Passage signing back on last chapter I left you off with a cliff hanger and now you will finally find out what happens to Apollo and more about his past. I do not own Percy Jackson or Kingdom Keepers all rights to them go to Rick Riordan and Ridley Pearson. Now let's see, intro, disclaimer am I missing anything, nope well then on with the story._

Apollo's pov  
I just lay on the roof staring at the stars until I dozed off. It seemed that as soon as I feel a sleep I was back in the Magic Kingdom. "Oh not again." I started wandering around aimlessly when I spotted him, the glowing kid from last time, what did he say his name was, Finn, and he was running from, no, it couldn't be, he was running from Stitch. *I can't believe it they where telling the truth about fighting the disney villains.* So I did the only thing I could think of, I ripped my dagger out of my boot ran forward and stuck it in front of the blue guys path. He hit the brakes stoping just in front of my blade. "I swear if you so much as try to harm him I will end you." At that Stitch just fell on his back and started laughing "Why you little..." I swung my dagger at him but the blade just went straight threw him *frick thats right he isn't a Greek monster* so I did the only thing I could I turned and ran. Unfortunately though that little guy was faster than he looked. As I was running he suddenly jumped on my back nocking me down and on the initial hit he he dug his claws into my shirt but he started sliding down and fell off so now the back of my shirt was all ripped up and I had eight cuts going down my entire back and they felt like all of hades had been set loose on my back. I manage to flip onto my back and slap stitch out of the air and to the side when he tried to pounce on top of me. I looked over to the side with the last of the energy I could muster. I saw stitch walking up to me on all fours like a lion coming up to a wounded gazelle about to make the kill and that's when I blacked out.

_Haha more cliff hangers sorry about those but I just can't stop doing them. Sorry the chapter is so short but I wanted to get this chapter up today and that seemed like a good place to stop. Also yay I kind of lied about learning more about Apollo's past in this chapter I will try to put some of his past in the next chapter. One more thing sorry I have only been doing Apollo's pov but it is easier to establish is character and his past from it I will do other peoples pov's soon though. Well until next time this is Dark Passage signing off._


	4. Chapter 4

_Haha this is Dark Passage signing back on. When we left off Apollo was in the magic kingdom and was just attacked by Stitch and he blacked out so this chapter will again be in his pov (sorry maybe I will switch to one of the keepers' pov later in the chapter) starting where Apollo comes to. I do not own Kingdom Keepers or Percy Jackson or any of the characters except for Apollo all rights for them go to Ridley Pearson and Rick Riordan. Now on with the story_

Apollo's pov  
All I saw was darkness an endless darkness that seemed to consume, completely void of life and thats when I heard them, the voices, they seemed to becoming from inside of my head but they sounded nothing like the voices that only I can hear, never had I heard. I couldn't quit understand them only hear them but not understand then there voices became clearer and I started to understand what they where saying.

"He's hurt we need to help him," It was was a feminine voice. The first thing I thought when I heard it was: she sounds pretty.

"No, we don't even know who he is we have to cross him back over." I don't know why but that voice sounded familiar but I just couldn't quite remember where I had heard it before.

"We can't do that we have to help him, you know just as well as the rest of us that he will wake up with those cuts in his back and people will question how he got them." I recognized that voice too. I could feel it, I was getting closer to remembering who they where.

"Besides Finn, he got hurt saving you back there, you should be grateful, the least you could do is help him." Well that was convenient it was Finn, and the other kid must be Philby. I tried to open my eyes but I was to weak and it was to painful all that resulted from it was me grunting in pain. I heard some one else in the room give a small yelp of surprise and then the moving of feet. Then all was silent again. Someone was leaning over me I could feel it.

"Hello are you awake?" It was the girl with the sweet sounding voice again."

I took a a major effort but I managed to stutter out, "Ello there."

"Well, he's awake that is a good thing"

"Yay but it is no help if we can't decide whet to do with him." It was Philby.

"I still think we should cross him back over."

"You no we can't Finn."

"What do you mean by crossing me over."

"It means to send you back to conciseness into your body."

"Well in that case do it the people there will have a better chance than any one to save me."

"I don't now I don't think we should do it."

"Just do it."

"Ok if you say so'" She said a bit hesitantly.

Then a thought struck me, "Wait, before you cross me over, Finn the last time I saw you, where you guys serious about your offer?.

"Of course."

"Is it always like this"

"Pretty much," I managed to grin.

"Well, in that case if you really want me to join, we have some one stationed here in the Magic Kingdom, go to the Pirates of the Caribbean ride, the first display you come to he is there, when you find him tell him Apollo sent you and that I said for him to bring you to Camp Half-Blood he will lead you from there."

"Ok then," then he said to the girl, "Cross him over."

Next thing I know I am jerking awake sitting up in my bed causing me to howl in pain.

Finn's pov  
I am starting to agree with Philby, this kid just saved my butt, got seriously injured in the process, and then after hearing it was almost always like that still agrees to join just as, of not more, eagerly, that is the kind of kid we need on our side helping us, "We need to do it Amanda we have to get him to join us."

"Finn, but what if all of this, him, it is all a trap set by the overtakers."

I gave her a psychotic grin, "We spring it."

_Haha three days three chapters. Really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, as you can see I am starting to get some more of the characters into the story. I will try to update again as soon as possible but for me writing comes in waves, I will have lots of Ideas for a while and then I will get writers block for days or weeks or even months and I think I am about to finish this wave of Ideas so yay. Well until next time this is Dark Passage signing off._


	5. AN

_This is Dark Passage signing on. Ok guys sorry but this is not a chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in a while I had exams and I just got back from California and my life has been in complete turmoil and has just been complete hell for a long time now and I have no idea why half the time I actually end up crying myself to sleep and I just haven't been able to find the time to write and I am debating if this is all worth the time and I am thinking about abandoning all my stories and quitting fanfiction. So that's that so since this maybe me my last time getting to do this lets make it a bit different. Ok guys even if I don't stay here on fanfiction I will continue to write them and maybe one day when I get my life sorted out I will come back with new chapters and new stories so I want to be able to call my real fans something so all you guys post a review with an idea for what I can call you guys, also I will continue my work else where so when that is done I will send you guys an update so if you really want to check that out you know where to go, and finally there are some guys I want to give some special thanks to first my friends they may not have understood any of my stories but they where super supportive of me all the way and if it weren't for them I would have never started this much less go on this long, next my family I never did let them see my work but they where supportive of it and my writing all the same, and finally all of you guys all of you who have been reading this are who I really do this for and just logging on and seeing that I got one or two reads is what really kept me going so you guys may not have been around when the ideas where thought up or when the ideas where put into words but some of you where there when it started and became a story and some of you just started reading but you have all been there and have watched grow and progress and that all happened because you where there to read it I couldn't have done this with out you guys. I will respond to any pm I get until I leave so feel free to do that if you want to ask any questions or have some ideas that I could use I could make the stories go on a bit longer. Well I can't believe that my time here is probably coming to its end it was short but fun thanks guys for all you did so know for likely the last time it is time for me to say it. Hope you enjoyed please follow and favorite feel free to leave a review and to pm me until next time this is Dark Passage signing off. _


	6. Calling Keepers and Demigods

_Hey guys this is Dark Passage signing on. Well guys it is official I will be leaving fanfiction for a while but before I go I am going to write one more chapter for when light becomes flesh and bloods and I want you guys to help me do it so go to my profile and take the pole to help and make sure you read it all as there is some information some of you might want to know at the end of it. So Keepers and Demigods put on your thinking caps because for your two worlds to collide in real life so we can help them in their fictional life lets make this farewell chapter a huge one now go and get to work. This is Dark Passage signing off._


End file.
